


Close Your Eyes and I'll Kiss You

by earthseraph



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: (kind of), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Schmoop, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So how long are we gonna’ be in here?” Bucky asked, his voice on the edge of whining. </p>
<p>Steve shrugged and slid down the wall so he was sitting with his legs stretched out, “She didn’t say but I’m guessing a few hours.” </p>
<p>Bucky sighed and rubbed his forehead between two of his metal fingers, “So I guess that means no date?”</p>
<p>“No date,” Steve repeated.</p>
<p>(Or: the one where Steve and Bucky get stuck in an elevator)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes and I'll Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> Title's from All My Loving by The Beatles 
> 
> Based off of this prompt: _Steve and Bucky gets stuck in an elevator! Well, all right – not just any elevator, but one of many at Stark Tower, and the rest of the Avengers cannot be reached for whatever ridiculous reason. What awkward situations do they get themselves into? And how did they forgive that JARVIS is always on. (Not that anyone's ever gonna watch those tapes, right? Right?_
> 
> But with a little more domestic fluff to it c:

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_  
Tomorrow I'll miss you  
Remember I'll always be true  
And then while I'm away  
I'll write home every day  
And I'll send all my loving to you 

* * *

* * *

It was stuck. 

The fucking elevator in the most technologically advanced building was stuck. 

What. The. Fuck. 

Bucky banged his metal hand against the door, little sparks flying off from the collision of metal on metal, a small dent forming in between the doors, dim red warning lights being the only thing that seemed to be working. 

“Bucky-”, Steve started, but Bucky cut him off with another bang against the door. 

“Why the fuck is it stuck?” He gritted out, kicking the bottom of the door for good measure. 

“I don’t know, Buck, lemme call Nat or someone.” 

Bucky crossed his arms over his chest, a pout was forming on his lips but he couldn’t give a damn right now because the elevator’s stuck and he was supposed to be going on a date right now. A date with the only other person in this broken-as-fuck elevator. A date they’ve been planning for _months_ because missions are hell and they’d rather not be intimate when other team members were around with their snooping noses. Not because they’re ashamed of each other or anything, hell no, they just want something private for themselves. Away from the eyes of the media, away from their friends, away from anyone other than the two of them. And, now, because of this stupid elevator they can’t even go on their Once-In-A-Blue-Moon date.

With one last glare directed at the doors he turned to Steve and watched as he said his goodbyes to whoever was on the other end of the line, “What’d they say?” he asked, wanting to know when they’d be able to run off to their date. 

Steve pushed a hand through his hair and leaned back against the elevator wall, “Nat said there was a power outage because Tony tried making a new reactor that would be even more environmentally friendly but that it didn’t exactly work out, hence the stuck elevator.” Steve sighed and licked his lips before continuing, “The generators are being used for floors with more civilians and the floor we’re on happens to not be one of those.”

“So how long are we gonna’ be in here?” Bucky asked, his voice on the edge of whining. 

Steve shrugged and slid down the wall so he was sitting with his legs stretched out, “She didn’t say but I’m guessing a few hours.” 

Bucky sighed and rubbed his forehead between two of his metal fingers, “So I guess that means no date?”

“No date,” Steve repeated with a small shake of his head, “but that doesn’t mean we can’t make the most of this situation.” Steve patted the empty floor in front of him and gave Bucky the most puppy-dog look Bucky’d ever seen. 

“Really?” Bucky asked, an eyebrow arched at Steve. 

“Really.” Steve replied with a smile stretching across his face and his arms wide open. 

Bucky looked from the un-opening doors and back to Steve. With a shrug he moved himself to the cool tile and slid back, stopping only when they were back to chest and Steve’s arms were wrapped around him.

They stayed wrapped up with each other in silence for a few stretching moments, just enjoying the intimacy without fear of other people’s watching or some looming danger over their heads. It was nice, foreign at this time of day, but in the darkness with only the red warning light, made it seem like they were back in the safety of one of their rooms with JARVIS’ system off for the night. It felt natural to be surrounded by Steve’s warmth, with the man’s lips on the back of his neck, and hands unconsciously rubbing small circles into his stomach. It made him want to want this all the time. It made him _crave_ this sort of privacy.

“Steve”, He said quietly, not wanting to break the peace they’ve formed, “you ever think about moving out?”

Steve shifted and Bucky could feel the vibrations of his humming on his back, “Out of the tower?”

“Well, yeah.” Bucky said, letting his lead loll back on Steve’s shoulder so he could see the other man instead of looking at the elevator doors, praying to whatever that they’d open.

“I have- thought about it,” Steve said, his fingers flexing on Bucky’s stomach- a nervous tick-, “I only moved in here when I was looking for you.”

Bucky frowned, he always thought Steve had lived here since he was thawed out. Sure, he knew about the little apartment Steve had- and he shot up- back in DC, but he thought that was something temporary. He thought this tower with it’s disembodied voices, friends a floor higher or lower, Avengers central, was Steve’s home. Not that small apartment with all the bugs and watching eyes. 

“Why’d you move in here and not stay in DC?”

He could hear Steve swallow back a lump in his throat, the movements making a clicking sound as he tried to speak around it, “I didn’t want to be alone, Buck. I kept thinking of you and I thought, maybe, being around some people for most of the day would do me good.”

“And did it?” Bucky tried to catch a glimpse of Steve’s eye from where his head was but to no avail. 

Steve shrugged, “I dunno’, might have, but it was you coming home that made me feel at my best.” Steve trailed off his sentence and Bucky stayed quiet, knowing he wasn’t finished with whatever he had to say, “ _You _are my home, Buck.”__

Bucky let a smile grow on his lips and pressed his face into Steve’s cheek in form of a kiss. He knew that he was Steve’s home-hell, even before he could remember who Steve was he knew Steve was something important. Something deep in his heart told him so. Through muddled thoughts and bloodied fingers, something told him the mission he just saved was good and bright like a North Star of sorts. 

“You’re my home, too, Stevie.” Bucky said into Steve’s neck, “Which is why I’d be fine where ever we live, whether it be here in the tower with everyone around, or somewhere else with just the two of us.” Bucky shrugged adding, “And maybe a dog”, quickly ignoring the blush he could feel burning on his cheeks. 

Steve chuckled out a laugh that echoed off the elevator walls, “If we were to move,” he teased, “where would your.. _dream_ place be?”

“Somewhere in the country, on a farm.” Memories weren’t the most dependable thing with Bucky, but he could remember back when Steve was sick with bronchitis- fever high, chest sore with coughing, lungs stuttering with every breath- he promised him he’d move the both of them out of Brooklyn and to a nice place in the country. Somewhere people didn’t care if they sat too close, somewhere Steve could sit under a shady tree and draw because the air was great for his lungs, somewhere Bucky could find a job tending to someone’s crops instead of working on the docks or as a busboy, somewhere with charm, somewhere that would be permanently home unlike the small apartment they had. 

“I could plant that garden I always wanted.” Steve muttered like his mind was far off imagining life in the country, away from too bright lights and crowded sidewalks.

Bucky settled his body further back into Steve and smiled, “We could get a dog or two. Something big and floppy.” 

Steve chuckled, “Like a Lab?”

“Or any mutt from that shelter we go to.”

“That would be nice, maybe get a cat too? And some chickens?”

Bucky nodded and kissed the side of Steve’s neck again, “It’ll be nice, buncha’ animals, clear skies..” Bucky cleared his throat and added hesitantly, “Away from all this.”

They were quiet for a moment before Steve spoke up, “You don’t like it here, Buck?”

Bucky shrugged and looked at the tiles of the elevator, red light making them glow, “It’s not that I don’t like it here, it’s that we don’t have privacy. Sure we have a floor and separate rooms but there’s always something or someone watching, and we had so much of that way back when, that having it now, in this day and age, gets old.” Bucky rubbed his forehead against the small layer of stubble on Steve’s jaw line before continuing, “It’s not just that. It’s that they think they can take us and use us as weapons whenever they want, that we’re _disposable_ and I had to deal with that for seventy some years- and I know you like protecting people, Steve, I know..” Bucky moved out of Steve’s hold so he could take Steve’s face in his hands and look him in the eye, “But you’ve done your time, I’ve done my time, and you can do whatever the hell you want but I need you, too. And us staying here- living where they can easily throw us into whatever fistfight they want- makes it harder for us to stay on the same side of the line.” Bucky licked his lips and pressed his forehead against Steve’s, “It makes it harder for you and I to be _you and I_.”

“Okay.” Steve said, his hand coming up to cup Bucky’s face. 

“Okay?” Bucky asked, a slight giddy feeling bubbling up his chest that he wanted to push down and step on. 

“Okay, we’ll move. Okay, I won’t put myself in danger because we’re with each other ‘till the end. Okay, we can get a farm of animals. Okay, we can finally live our own life how it’s supposed to be- without other people intruding or one of us on the brink of dying. Okay, to it all, Buck.”

Bucky felt a smile grow on his face and pressed their foreheads together, “Really?”

“Really.” Steve said, his smile mirroring. 

Bucky felt like he could kiss the life out of Steve because they were finally going to be able to live _their_ life, not one controlled by some third party, but one controlled by them, and wasn’t that the best news Bucky’s heard in ages? Bucky leaned in, about to kiss Steve, giddy with excitement, when the vibrating of Steve’s phone cut him off. He stilled himself, looking Steve in the eyes before rolling his own and giving Steve the space to answer who ever was calling. 

He ignored Steve talking on the phone call for thinking about their future. He thought about what kind of house they’d get, the animals that would create their family, how the other Avengers would think about them being a couple, what the _media_ would say. In all honesty, though, he could care less. He spent too long way back when thinking about how everyone would perceive them, how much trouble they’d have been in if someone found out that only one bed was used each night or how platonic Bucky’s arm around Steve’s shoulder wasn’t, that now he couldn’t spare a damn. 

Bucky remembers always wanting what was best for Steve. Whether it be if Steve should work or not, what medicines should Steve take, even the matter of their relationship. He remembers telling Steve between hushes kisses in the dark that being together was too dangerous, that Steve should buy the damn medicine because he could take another shift at the docks, and how Steve shouldn’t work at the grocer down the street because a mob owned that corner and with their luck Steve would insult the wrong guy. He also remembers Steve pointedly not listening to whatever Bucky would tell him. Steve would continue the kissing, Steve would try to get better off of herbal teas, Steve would work for the grocer as a bag-boy. But, moving out to the country where the air was nice along with the people, that was something they both wanted. Something that was better for the both of them. And now, with Steve pumped full of serum, he didn’t need the fresh air to survive because he had lungs doing that for him. He didn’t need to rest for hours because he could go days without sleep. He didn’t need any of the luxuries that moving to the country would provide, but Bucky- oh, Bucky needed it more than he ever thought he would. 

He needs the fresh air. He needs the silence. He needs new faces that don’t know about the blood on his hands. He needs Steve near him and safe like a man needs water. He needs to know that they’re not puppets in SHIELD’s, or whomever’s sick game. He needs to get away. 

He just needs to be free for a while and leaving the tower, with Steve, means just that.

“They’re sending Sam down to get us out.” Steve said, almost mournfully. 

Bucky sighed and rested his weight against Steve for a moment longer, “I guess that means we have to move, doesn’t it.”

“It does,” Steve nodded, “but we won’t have to hide this for long. Not when we have our own place.”

Bucky felt himself smile again at the thought of him and Steve finally having their own place and pushed himself up from Steve’s warmth. He stuck a hand out to Steve and smirked when the other man took it, “You owe me a litter of cats and some dogs.”

“And chickens.” Steve said, stealing a kiss. 

“And chickens.” Bucky nodded, taking a step back before he did something stupid like push Steve against the wall and kiss him silly. 

The two of them stood there like that. Smiling at each other with dumbstruck looks on their faces until they heard the elevator door being pried open with grunts coming from the other side. 

“Hey,” Sam said, breathless, leaning against the now-opened doors of the elevator, “how you guys holding up?”

Steve shrugged, “Fine, you Bucky?”

“Fine,” Bucky mumbled, glaring at the doors, “so, wait- you’re telling me we could have pried open those doors a long time ago?” _with enough time to get to those reservations and go to the little park after_ , was left unsaid but he knew Steve could read through the lines. 

Sam raises his eyebrows and huffed out a breath of air, “A ‘thanks’ would be great, but whatever.”

“Thank you,” Bucky said, rolling his eyes, “now move outta’ the way, I need some fresh air after being trapped with this mook.” Steve made an offended sound and Bucky couldn’t help but smile. Once he was past Sam he threw Steve a toothy grin, walking down the dark halls of the Tower with a little more swing in his hips and spring in his step than usual.

* * *

* * *

Bucky could feel eyes on him. He didn’t know why there was eyes on him in the first place seeing as it’s been over two years since the Winter Soldier incident and he hasn’t had the urge to go on a killing spree since the last time Tony shocked his metal arm to see if it was a conductor (it was), but there was eyes on him. Multiple pairs. All he was doing was trying to subtly gear up for a trip with Steve to the country to look at a nice little farm house they found online the other night. 

It had been over a week since they got stuck in the elevator. Over a week of low-key looking through housing adds and searching farm houses at night when they were both in bed, already dreaming about the future without their eyes being closed. Over a week of crossing out houses they didn’t from one of the newspaper ads Steve brought home. Over a week of wanting, and dreaming, and hoping. 

With all the choices and options they had, it took them a while to settle on a house they both liked. The house they were looking at was either too modern or too dated for them, too close to the city or too far away from everything and everyone, too little space for all the animals they wanted or too much for them to even think about handling. But, then, they found the perfect house. 

The house was an off white, trees surrounding it, and big enough for the two of them to be close but not in each other’s space. There was a yard in the back that was double the square footage of the house and had a little barn to top it off. It was everything they wanted and more, now they just had to go scope it out without any of the Avengers Co. finding out their plans. 

And wasn’t that a feat? Seeing as they all had the skills sets to get information they wanted without leaving one hit that they knew something. 

Bucky finished making the sandwiches and stuck them- along with bottles of water, chips, and fruit- in a cooler he unearth from Tony’s workshop a few months ago. He did a mental check of everything they needed for the trip (phones, wallets, keys, pocket knife, extra paper and pencils) before nodding to himself and turning around to go find Steve. He knew that once he turned around the eyes that were glued to his back a moment ago would be gone and that he’d have a nagging thought in the back of his mind all day of: _who the fuck was watching him and why?_

As assumed, every Avenger who was in the kitchen- meaning everyone but Steve and Thor because Thor was off with Jane and Steve was God knows where- had their eyes back on their tablets, food, or whatever else was in front of them. He glared at the five of them for a moment before grabbing the handle of the cooler, “Steve and I are goin’ out, be back later,” He pulled the cooler off the counter and stepped as if to make his way out the kitchen when a voice stopped him. 

“Where you guys headed?” 

It was Sam. Steve’s best friend other than himself and probably Natasha. The Best Friend that doesn’t know about their relationship or the fact that they’re thinking about moving out of the Avengers Tower- the place Sam moved into just to help Steve find him. The Best Friend that Bucky really didn’t want to lie to but for the sake of himself and Steve, he did. 

“We’re going to some park Steve wanted to check out,” Bucky shrugged, because they _were_ passing by a park that Steve wanted to check out one day when they were fully moved into their little house. 

“With all that food?” Sam asked, pointedly looking at the cooler in Bucky’s hand.

“You know how Steve is,” Bucky replied, hoping to get out of the kitchen before he started digging himself a hole because being questioned by Sam in front of all the other Avengers was worse than any interrogation SHIELD made him go through. 

“What park?” Natasha piped in, setting her magazine down and looking up at Bucky like he was a fly caught in her web. 

Bucky opened his mouth to shoot of some park name that _wasn’t _the one by their soon-to-be house when Steve strolled into the kitchen. Bright and golden like the sun with the happiest smile Bucky’s ever seen. And if Bucky wasn’t making the dopiest smile at Steve right now then he didn’t know what his face was doing.__

“You ready, Buck?” Steve asked before politely nodding at everyone sitting at the table. 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, breathless from just being in the presence of that smile, he cleared this throat before nodding, “Let’s get going before there’s traffic.” Bucky threw the Avengers a half salute and a glare before walking out of the kitchen with Steve, clenching his fist so he doesn’t blow their cover and take Steve’s hand in his.

* * *

* * *

The ride to their soon-to-be-home was exhilarating. 

Wind rushing through Bucky's hair, cement jungles turning into grassland with cows mooing every now and then. He could feel the distance between himself and the city. Distance between worrying if a car was going to backfire and the peaceful flow of wind. Distance between the havoc of the Tower and where him and Steve could start their new life.

It was nice. Exhilarating, _liberating_.

They slowed to a stop at a gravel driveway. The motorcycle humming beneath them before Steve fully shut it off and sighed, a small and lopsided smile on his face. 

“So, this is home?” Steve said, voice hushed in the wind, looking at the scene around them. 

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded, already loving the hanging trees, bright sun, fluffy clouds in the sky, and god damn freshly cut lawn. He loved it all. He wanted to be moved into the house already and they hadn’t even seen the inside yet. 

They both hopped off the motorcycle, locking it before making their way to the house. Bucky took Steve’s hand as they walked up the gravel path, both of them exchanging sweet smiles, Steve tightening his grip and Bucky loving how easy it all was out here. 

They met a middle aged woman when they got to the porch. She was casually dressed in a plaid button down, jeans, and work boots. Her hair was picked up in a bun- much like how Bucky would put his on hotter days- and she had a sweet smile on her face, not freaking out like how the other Realtor acted when Steve called. 

“Mam,” Steve said, nodding and extending out his free hand.

“Captain Rogers,” She smiled. Her face resembled Pepper’s- understanding smile and gentle red hair-Bucky noted.

Steve released her hand and took a step back with a sheepish smile on his face, “Please call me Steve.”

“Alright,” She nodded before taking the hand Bucky stuck out, “Sergeant Barnes- or should I call you James?”

Bucky let her hand slip out of his, worried he’d crush it, and shrugged, “Either’s fine.”

She nodded, giving them both a look over before turning her back to them and walking to the front door of the house, “How about a tour?”

* * *

* * *

The house was _perfect_. 

The spare bedrooms were big enough for any of the Avengers Co. to stay the night in. The master bedroom was more than they could ask for with windows the length of the wall looking out to the backyard. There was a refurbished attic that had perfect lighting for Steve to do art and enough space that Bucky could throw a sofa in for catnapping. The kitchen wasn’t lacking in anything and Bucky could cook lavish meals as easily here as he did in the Tower- and the yard, the fucking yard. 

The front yard was cut off from any passing vehicles with a gate stretching around the property and a thick wall of trees behind it. The grass was nice and tall with small wild flowers, that Bucky knew Steve couldn’t wait to draw, sprouting from the surface. There was a wooden swing in the corner of the front lawn, aged with time and Bucky knew he’d have to fix it so him and Steve could actually sit on it. In the back yard there was a small farm house, perfect for the chickens they wanted, and a stretch of lawn so long that Bucky couldn’t see the end. Of course some things in the house were going to need fixing up, but Bucky didn’t doubt the handyman abilities of him and Steve. 

All in all, the house was perfect, and with a fresh, new, key in his hand, it was finally theirs.

* * *

* * *

“So, how are we moving out without telling them?” They were sitting on the porch steps of _their_ house, the headlights from Steve’s motorcycle illuminating them, sandwich wrappers and water bottles crumpled beside them. 

“Well,” Steve started, scuffing his shoe against the steps, “we could do it at night when they’re all sleeping or just tell them?”

Bucky raised his eyebrow and looked over at Steve, “Do you really want to insult Stark’s delicate ego by telling him were moving out of the floor he designed _specifically_ for us- or you, I should say?”

“He might be a little upset,” Steve said, nodding, “but I think he’d understand.”

“This is Stark were talking about, Stevie.” Bucky didn’t think Stark even understood what being understanding was. 

They were both quiet for a moment, both of them enjoying the scene in front of them. The peace and quiet that filled Bucky’s ears was nice, he just wanted to sleep here already- live here.

“I wish we could just stay here already,” Bucky said, voicing his thoughts. 

“Me too, Buck, me too. But there’s no running water or light and we have stuff back at the tower we need.” Steve said, bumping his shoulder against Bucky’s, “Soon, though.”

“I know,” Bucky said, standing up and extending his hand out, ”so lets go back to the Tower so we can get back here. Get back _home_.” 

Steve smiled and took his hand, “Alright, lets go.”

* * *

* * *

They were half way done packing when their elevator opened. Boxes Steve found in the basement were scattered through the living room, all filled with little things they wanted to take back to their house, both him and Steve looked sweaty and disgruntled because of all the packing. There was no way they were going to be able to hide what they were doing from whoever was walking in. 

Bucky shot Steve a look when the elevator opened without their confirmation, trying to communicate a _what the fuck_ without actually saying the words when all the Avengers (sans Thor) strolled in, looking at the mess they made. 

“So, boys,” Natasha asked, her eyebrow raised and arms crossed, “what’s up?”

Bucky looked over to Steve who was helplessly floundering for words and sighed, “We’re moving out.”

“‘Moving out’!” Stark sputtered, “Why would you want to move out of the best place in the universe? Is it the showers? Are they leaky?”

Bucky wanted to snort at Stark’s obvious state of dismay but decided against it, he was the guy that fixed his arm anyway, “We just want space.”

“Not that we don’t have any here,” Steve cut in, crossing the room to Bucky’s side, “but we just want something for ourselves.”

“I think that’s nice,” Banner said, the only one in the room with a small smile on his face, “you deserve it all for everything the both of you have done for the world.”

“My thing is,” Sam cut in, his arms crossed with a frown on his face, “why didn’t you tell us? About moving out, about _your relationship_.”

Bucky frowned and made himself stand taller, his shoulders back and a look on his face that could probably kill, “Like Steve said, we wanted something for ourselves, and how do you know about that?” Because nobody knew about that. Nobody knew that they were planning on moving out, nobody knew about the kisses they shared in the privacy of their floor, nobody knew that their love reached farther than brotherly. Yet, everyone seemed to. 

“The elevators have cameras,” Clint said, speaking up from the back, “and we saw all-” he waved his hand in their general direction, “-that, when you guys got stuck the other day.”

“Oh,” Steve said, and Bucky knew he was blushing without turning around. 

“And you all just watched freely?” Bucky asked, because he’s pretty sure that would be filed under an invasion of privacy. 

“Yeah?” Stark said, slightly sheepish, “I mean I tried to look away but you two looked so.. so-”

“Cute,” Natasha said, smirking at Steve’s blushing, “cute is what he’s trying to say.”

Stark shrugged in a _what can ya’ do_ matter, neither confirming or denying. 

“So you’re okay with all this?” Steve asked, his stance now mirroring Bucky’s.

Practically everyone in the room scoffed- except Banner, he just gave them a sad smile- and started yelling how idiotic the both of them were, of course Natasha had the last word.

“Both you boys are the dumbest beings on the planet for quite a few reasons but mostly because you thought you could keep _moving out_ from some of the smartest people on the planet.”

“We just wanted something for ourselves,” Steve muttered, looking like a kid who got scolded by his mom when seconds ago he looked like he was ready for a fight. 

Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed, “We know you did but you could have told us.”

“We could have helped you look for a place to move to,” Clint piped in, “I got some apartments down in Brooklyn if you wanted to feel more at home.”

Tony snorted, “I don’t see why you’d want to move out of here in the first place but Pep knows the owner of some penthouses in the upper east side-”

“Or you could move back to DC,” Sam said with a smile on his face, “I still got my place back there, you know.”

“We already bought a place,” Steve said, silencing everyone, “a nice farm house not too far from here.”

“A _farm_.” They all said, like living somewhere in nature was absolutely ridiculous. Clint’s one to talk. 

“You’re moving out of the most technologically innovative tower for something the Amish would live in.” Tony said, obviously offended- again.

Bucky rolled his eyes at the wave of complaints coming from Tony’s mouth,“If you’re going to keep complaining,” Bucky said, giving Tony a stern look, “then you might as well help us pack.” Bucky threw the box in his hand at Tony and rose his eyebrow, “Get started.”

* * *

* * *

The smell of paint filled Bucky’s nose as he leaned in the doorway of their living room, arms crossed and a smile on his face. Across the room Steve was painting the walls a pastel yellow, too tight shirt stretched across his back, barefoot on the tarp they placed on the floor with their dog curled up by the paint can. The almost beachy sound of _All I’ve Got To Do_ coming from the record player Bruce gave them as a housewarming gift. He felt his smile widen when the track changed.

“Stevie,” Bucky said softly, moving across the room to press himself against Steve’s back, “dance with me?”

“Right now?” Steve asked, chuckling, paint brush halfway to the wall.

“Yes right now, punk.” Bucky pulled the brush out of Steve’s hand and threw it on the floor, making their dog huff and trot off. He turned Steve around so they were nose to nose, “Our first time dancing in our new house, Stevie.” he whispered, swaying them to the tune of _All My Loving_. 

“The first of many,” Steve whispered back, kissing his nose, holding on just as tight as Bucky was as they moved softly to the music, blue eyes meeting blue, noses brushing, lips a breath away.

And this was theirs. Not the Avengers’. Not the media’s. Theirs, and it was the first moment of many that would their own. 

And Bucky loved it. 

_All my loving I will send to you_  
All my loving, darling I'll be true  
All my loving, all my loving ooh  
All my loving I will send to you 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super sorry if the ending seemed rushed, I thought I had until Saturday but when I checked yesterday I found out the real truth. I hope you enjoyed it, though!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://pesmenos.tumblr.com/) if you love: Animals, Bucky Barnes, and Sebastian Stan.


End file.
